


The Quiet Times

by iknaq



Series: A Very Merry Dysfunctional Superhero Family [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cravings, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Mood Swings, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknaq/pseuds/iknaq
Summary: Wanda can no longer hide things from Darcy, Darcy does not take the news too well. Set up for some WitchyTricks.





	The Quiet Times

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go a totally different route for the Wanda/twins storyline.

'Wait...okay, explain it one more time, slowly.'  
  
'I am pregnant.'  
  
'By some kinda crazy mystical power that is not your own...?'  
  
'I think it was my powers that caused it to manifest but he has powers of his own soooo I'm not sure. We thought it was fine...I mean it was just dream sex.'  
  
'But you refuse to tell me who it was.'  
  
Wanda flushed and waved a hand, trying to find words but the conversation she imagined in her head was not at all what happened when she finally decided she couldn't hide it from Darcy anymore. She was fairly sure Nat knew from the way she'd been hovering but she hadn't said anything about it and Jane and the guys were oblivious.  
  
'Okay. And when is your due date?'  
  
'I think it will be right around the same time as you...'  
  
'You don't know for sure?'  
  
'I...haven't seen a doctor yet. But I can feel them and they're fine.'  
  
Wanda rushed to get the last little bit out when Darcy started turning bright red, wincing a little when she realised she'd just made it worse.  
  
'Them?'  
  
'Two, like you...two boys.'  
  
Darcy softened slightly and rubbed at her own growing belly before letting out a sigh.  
  
'Okay, first things first, let's go see Shuri and see what she can tell us.'  
  
Wanda smiled and nodded, that went better then she'd hoped.  
  
-  
  
'I'm going to fucking kill him.'  
  
Bucky blinked at his little love when she stomped into the room cursing, disappearing into the closet.  
  
'Kill who, doll?'  
  
'Loki, it had to be fucking Loki...when he came with Thor to pick up Jane. That was right around that time.'  
  
'You're not making a lick of sense, love, care to tell me what's going on? Whoa, whoa, whoa!'  
  
Bucky jumped up from the couch he'd been lounging on when Darcy came stomping back out of the closest and out into the hall with one of his knives, her powers sparking around her. Chasing after her as she stormed down the hall, slowing down and approaching her cautiously, hands raised as she wandered from room to room.  
  
'Darcy...talk to me, love. Why do you want to kill Loki? Can we please put the knife down?'  
  
'Fine, maybe not kill but I'll just stab a little or shock him. He's a god, he'll heal.'  
  
'Whoaaaaa...um, what's going on?'  
  
Steve rounded a corner and Bucky started waving him off, slowly approaching Darcy as she huffed and started to tear up, tensing and backing up when she glared at him...he remembered what his ma was like when she was pregnant with Becca...no way in hell was he going to try take the weapon away when she looked like that. Sitting on the floor and trying to look as docile as possible while she paced. Snatching up the knife immediately once she set it down, sinking to the floor and sniffling.  
  
'She's so sweet and he's a big stupid jerk most of the time and he's going to hurt her. He won't get her pie like you guys get me pie! Who's going to get her pie?'  
  
Steve was peeking around the corner looking completely confused and worried and even he was having trouble following the swings in her emotions but pregnancy and hormones sometimes did weird things, crawling over as she bawled over pie and whined about not being able to make herself stop crying, scooping her onto his lap after she stopped sparking. Holding onto her until she was just hiccuping softly against his chest.  
  
'Okay, a little bit better now that that's all out? So, you want to stab Loki because he won't get someone pie? Who is he not getting pie and why do they need pie?'  
  
'Wanda...'  
  
'Okay, and why does Wanda need Loki to get her some pie?'  
  
'Because Loki knocked her up with magic. She's gonna have twins too.'  
  
His eyes went wide as the glass Steve had been holding shattered on the floor, they could hear him muttering under his breath as he was the one that stomped away this time.  
  
'I'm going to kill him.'  
  
They looked at each other before jumping up and chasing after Steve, stopping behind him where he'd paused in the doorway, looking around his broad shoulders just in time to see Loki go flying. Natalia walking over and stepping on his chest.  
  
'Not bad for a mortal, little spider.'  
  
'Shut it, your Highness. I get the feeling I am the only thing between you and an overprotective Captain.'  
  
'Ah, Captain Rogers...Miss Lewis...Sergeant Barnes, to what do I owe the pleasure?'  
  
Loki kept his hands up placatingly but Darcy started to turn red again, stomping over and glaring at Natalia.  
  
'Move, Tash.'  
  
'I was just softening him up for you, _Solnyshko._ But perhaps we should inform him as to why first.'  
  
'Why? But of course, I know why...you think I don't see your thinly veiled hatred?'  
  
'My Brothers and Sisters in arms...for what reason has Loki been brought before you today?'  
  
'So, there has to be a reason, my guilt is automatically assumed?'  
  
Bucky winced when Loki spoke up, Thor looked confused, and Darcy looked about to start vibrating her scream startling them all as she turned and grabbed the knife from him and started forward again.  
  
'YES! Yes, because you did it! Because you always do something and we end up hurting for it and if you fucking hurt Wanda then I'm going to yank your ba...'  
  
They all jumped and braced themselves for the shock when Darcy let out a yelp, the flash filling the room. Bucky opened his eyes slowly when the pain did not come, looking over to see his love in a bubble, Wanda standing in the doorway frowning.  
  
' _Surata_!'  
  
-  
  
Loki's eyes darted back and forth between the two women, more amused than irritated. Lifting the Widow's foot off his chest and sitting up.  
When the Widow came to speak with him he thought about using his magic to slip away but Thor kept pushing him to 'hang out' with the group of exiles and try and reach a level of at least civil interaction...they weren't quite there yet.  
He was about to say something when Thor turned to him, wide-eyed.  
  
'Loki, what have you done?'  
  
He was about to ask what in the hell his brother was going on about when he felt the energy, going white as a snow and looking up at Wanda as she dropped the field around Darcy and hugged her middle.  
  
Unfortunately, that meant that the little brunette was free and she came flying at him with the knife again, rolling away before she could catch him.  
  
He quite liked Darcy, she was full of spirit and was not afraid to speak her mind. The fact that she'd managed to taze Thor more than once was an endless source of amusement to him.  
  
So, when she advanced on him yet again, he let her come at him this time, looking down at the woman as she held the knife to his throat. He could see why Thor named her shield-sister, the fire in her eyes was bright (much like his brother's own power now that he could see it up close), she would be a strong mother to the two enhanced children she carried.  
  
His eyes sliding over to Wanda, trying to keep his tone neutral.  
  
'So...that's why you've been avoiding me then.'  
  
He flinched slightly when Darcy growled and Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes moved in, trying to placate their mate.  
  
'Darcy, honey...how about we let Wanda talk with Loki?'  
  
'Loki, you had better be there for her and get her pie and rub her back and help take care of your children or I swear to Odin, I will yank your balls out through your throat.'  
  
Both he and Wanda flinched this time, Darcy may have just said that in her fit of rage but words like that carried weight and he nodded solemnly.  
  
'It will be done.'  
  
Wanda sat down at one of the many tables in the courtyard as the others wandered away, Thor giving him a serious look before leaving, they stayed silent until they could no longer hear Ms Lewis pleading for cherry pie.  
Taking a seat across from the little witch, waiting for her to speak as she just looked up at the sky. Finally looking over at him with a faint smile.  
  
'Just taking a moment to enjoy the quiet times...they will be few and far between soon enough. So...'  
  
'So.'  
  
He was at a loss for words for once, looking over at Wanda. She was lovely...that is what drew him to her at first, that and she was the only one besides his brother who did not seem to loathe him, she said she saw into him and the nightmares he still had of Thanos softened her to him. Shifting in his chair and waving a hand.  
  
'What is Miss Lewis's preoccupation with pie?'  
  
'It has been her latest craving, I believe because it reminds her of her home and feeling safe and happy. I could see...she worries I will be alone...will I?'  
  
'Did I not just say it will be done?'  
  
'Taking care of things and being there are different...'  
  
'Darcy...she said children...plural.'  
  
Wanda took his hand and Loki couldn't help but hold his breath as she placed it over her midsection. He could feel them, it was like a swirl of their energy combined, blinking rapidly before losing focus.  
  
-  
  
'Thor?'  
  
'Lady Wanda...so I am to be an uncle? Where is Loki?'  
  
'The shock was too much for him.'  
  
He raised an eyebrow and followed the little witch back out to the courtyard, braying when he saw his brother slumped over in the chair. Turning to look at the little red-head.  
  
'May I?'  
  
At her nod he placed a hand over her stomach, she was so tiny his hand was almost able to cover it completely, like he used to be able to with Jane....shaking his head from that train of thought, feeling the sparks of energy there, dropping to a knee and smiling.  
  
'Ah, little ones. I know what your father was like but I hope you are not too much for your mother. My nephews, receive this blessing, may the strength of your ancestors flow through your veins. Lady Wanda, receive this blessing, strength of the mothers before you for a safe and healthy pregnancy.'  
  
Wanda teared up and Thor flushed a little, standing and rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
'It made Darcy cry, as well. Loki will always be Loki but he knows the importance of family...'  
  
He trailed off and just held onto his little sister as she flung her arms around him and held tight, patting her back soothingly.  
  
'Now, I do believe you have a cellular phone from Tony still, correct? Let us get video evidence of this to hold over my brother later.'

**Author's Note:**

> The crying over pie based on my own pregnancy and craving for pie and crazy mood swings.


End file.
